Threesome of sexual innuendos
by drade666
Summary: Three funny missunderstandings including the boys, angels, Drade and Teresa


_**THREESOME OF SEXUAL INNUENDOS**_

The boys and Drade were walking to the motel room both Sam and Teresa shared but when they got there what they heard was a little unexpected.

"Gabriel, put it in the hole!" Teresa panted out her voice sounding strained

"I'm trying, but the angles wrong!" Gabriel stated also panting

"Gabriel! I need you to put it in NOW! Right now! Please I need it!" Teresa insisted

"What the hell?" Drade questioned as they listened at the door

"Oh my god!" Sam said practically curling into a ball

"Looks like you two haven't done it in a while" Dean stated to Sam

"We did it just last night" Sam whined

"If I put it in that way, it won't work," Gabriel said strain in his voice now

"Just put it in! I've had bigger don't worry" Teresa insisted

Both Dean and Drade stopped for a second in their ease dropping to look over at Sam who shifted awkwardly with his face turning beat red.

"Gabriel! Hurry I can't hold on much longer!" Teresa pleaded

Sam turned unable to take it any longer and burst through the door.

"Teresa!" Sam shouted entering the room only to see that Teresa had drawn a symbol on the wall and was holding her hand over it as Gabriel tried to draw the last part in the centre. Drade keeled over in laughter, as Sam turned redder then before with embarrassment. Dean joined Drade in her fits of laughter as Teresa and Gabriel looked at Sam like he might be rabid or loosing his mind.

"Don't you know how to knock Samich?" Gabriel asked teasingly

"Yeah Sam, what's the big deal? And what's wrong with them?" Teresa asked looking around him at Drade and Dean.

"Oh we're just going…. to die…. laughing…cause Sam…assumes way too…much!" Drade breathed out in between fits of hysterical laughter.

"Oh and what did you assume?" Teresa asked glaring at Sam who didn't bother to answer

DEAN AND GABRIEL

Drade, Sam and Teresa worked their way to the garage in back of Bobby's to see how Dean was coping with Gabriel helping with the Impala.

"Gabriel! Just…put it…in!" Dean insisted while panting heavily

"We need lube! Dean!" Gabriel panted out as all 3 stopped in their tracks at the comment

"Are they…?" Teresa trailed off furrowing her brow in confusion hoping she wasn't right but then the comment that followed left nothing to the imagination really.

"Gabriel, we don't need lube damn it! I've done it before and didn't need any" Dean heaved out.

"But it's such on awkward angle!" Gabriel panted again as the Impala started squeaking

"Just aim and shove!" Dean shouted in a strained voice

"God he better be up for several more rounds after he gets out of there" Drade stated in regards to Gabriel

"Dean! What the hell!" Teresa shouted ploughing through the door only to have Dean slide from under the Impala covered in grease while Gabriel looked up from under the hood also covered in grease.

"What?" Dean shouted looking at the group upside down

Drade was on the floor in seconds pissing herself with laughter while Teresa simply excused herself from the room as her cheeks turned cherry red. Sam was trying not to laugh but couldn't help the little giggles that escaped him as she walked past him out the door leaving Dean and Gabriel very confused.

SAM AND DRADE

Teresa was worried about Sam cause when Drade had called he didn't sound too good after being injured during a hunt they'd gone on. Teresa stood outside the door to the room in Bobbies house waiting for Drade to tell her to come in but suddenly she was taken off guard by a conversation.

"Drade! Please…Please do it now!" Sam panted out

"Will you stop squirming I can't get my hand around it if you keep moving" Drade stated

"It's painful Drade! Please…you have to touch it now!" Sam insisted his voice low and husky and desperate

"Patients is the key here Sam" Drade stated calmly

"Drade please…please it feels like it's getting bigger!" Sam panted

"That's not possible Sam, now hold still I'm getting it everywhere and this stuff is slippery as fuck" Drade stated

"Sam! Drade!" Teresa shouted barging into the room

Sam was lying on the bed with his shirt off and a huge gouge in his side, not life threatening but still quite painful. Drade was trying to smear some of her blood onto the wound so it would close a little and provide Sam with some relief from the pain but that's not what Teresa had thought was going on. Drade and Sam both watched in confusion as Teresa lowered her head and swiftly left the room.


End file.
